


El nene de Papi.

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: May se va a colombia y deja a Peter en USA con Tony Stark como tutor legal, Tony consiente a su niño, MJ y Ned lo molestan diciendo que es su Papi. ¿Esto será cierto?Peter piensa: ¿El señor Stark es mi Papi?





	El nene de Papi.

**Author's Note:**

> Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de: Daddy Issues.
> 
> Link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPBPkGXA5cQ
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> \- One shot hecho para la StarkerWeek2018  
> \- Historia 100% mia.  
> \- Peter 17, Tony 48.  
> \- Contenido casi explícito.

Peter se encontraba afuera de la escuela esperando que Happy pasará por él, hace tiempo que dejo de vestir como solía hacerlo ya que Tony le daba regalos como capricho desde el día que May tuvo que irse a Colombia por razones de un buen trabajo, Peter decidió quedarse en el complejo junto a el adulto con el traje de hierro. Al principio May no se quería ir pero al final cedió por el hecho de que era una gran oportunidad para ella, un gran sueño iba a ser cumplido después de todo y dejo una carta poder a nombre Anthony Edward Stark.

 

Flash Thompson paso por un lado pegando su mano con la cabeza del castaño como era de costumbre burlándose de su intento de llamar la atención con ropa tan costosa como un Gucci o un Channel. Ned no hace comentario alguno porque Peter se lo pidió ya que suele hablar de más cuando era lo menos indicado, solo trago saliva y espero que no viera o leyera el bordado que tenía la chaqueta de cuero Gioirgio Armani mordiendo su labio inferior.

 

\- ¡No tienes vergüenza! - Se burlo el moreno bravucón.- Ahora entiendo de donde sacas tan buena ropa, eres la perra de alguien.

 

\- Yo no soy la perra de nadie, Flash.- La neutralidad de Peter mostró una total confianza que jamás había mostrado ante el moreno.

 

\- Pero mira que bonito bordado de color pastel, es dulce.- Burlón mencionó un amigo de el arrogante y juntos jalaron la chaqueta costosa hacia atrás intentando quitársela pero tumban a Peter hacia el piso, Ned sin aguantar más ayudo a Peter a levantarse.

 

\- ¿Pueden callarse un jodido momento? Créeme Flash Peter podría aplastarte si así lo quisiera, tanto emocional como financieramente.- Escupió con desprecio Ned.

 

\- Ajá... ¿Y cómo hará eso? Peter solo el chico becado que es más pobre que el vagabundo que entro el viernes pasado al campus. Además..- Añadió con crueldad.- ¿Qué podrá hacerme una jodida perra huérfana?

 

Ned iba a contestar sino fuera porque un Mercedes de última generación se estacionó justo detrás de Peter y a la orilla de la calle, Flash tumbó a Peter de nuevo y este cayo en sus propios glúteos soltando un quejido. Una característica figura de arrogancia salio del auto pero esta vez con un rostro que no era de felicidad, rodeo el auto intentando levantar a Peter mientras este sollozaba de vergüenza.

 

\- ¿Estas bien, Peter? - Este negó. El mayor miró a el par de problemáticos, tronó los dedos y estos estaban contra el piso haciendo una reverencia.- Les recomiendo disculparse con mi protegido, porque me encargare de destruir todo lo que sueñan si se niegan.

 

\- ¿Qué decías Flash? - Repitió con burla Ned.- ¿Qué Peter no podría destruirte? Bueno, tal vez él no pero el señor Stark si.

 

\- ¡Lo lamento! - Chilló el chico rubio que estaba al lado de Flash.- ¡Mi primo me obligo!

 

\- Perdón.- Susurro Thompson.- Discúlpame Peter.- Entre dientes mencionó. Stark hizo que sus Marks soltaran a los menores de edad.

 

\- Largo.- Estos salieron corriendo, Ned se despidió con una sonrisa y Stark puso su mano en el hombro de Peter apretando para dar consuelo.- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. 

 

Peter se metió en el auto, se puso el cinturón y abrazo sus piernas poniendo sus pies en el cuero del auto. Stark rodeo el auto, se metió en este, prendió el motor, se puso el cinturón, le revolvió el cabello al niño y arranco hacia el complejo.

 

\- Pensé que Happy vendría por mi.- Stark sonrió alzando los hombros.

 

\- Solo quise pasar por mi niño favorito.- Peter sonrió levemente.

 

\- Odias a los niños.- Mencionó este divertido.- Solo me soportas a mí porque debes hacerlo.

 

\- Porque quiero hacerlo.

 

El humor de Peter mejoró en un dos por tres.

 

**[....]**

 

Peter hizo una pijamada para celebrar su decimosexto cumpleaños, en efecto, Peter según a los ojos de la ley de Nueva York era legal. Tony se encargó de dos cosas: de comprarle un guardarropa, celular, tableta, auto nuevo a Peter y de asegurarse que tuviera todo para su pijamada con Ned y su amiga rara MJ.

 

Peter tenía colgada toda su ropa en el grande guardarropa, la chaqueta que cargaba hace unos días había quedado arruinada para ser usada pero Peter la reutilizo haciendo un bello adorno de la chaqueta pegada a la pared como el primer obsequio de el Señor Stark para él, Tony recibió a MJ y Ned con una sonrisa en su mansión, MJ solo se limito a asentir pues no le agradaba mucho el egocéntrico hombre, Ned saludo como era debido y Tony los guió hacia la habitación de Peter.

 

Peter usaba una camisa de AC/DC de Tony, abajo tenía un short simple para la sorpresa de el par de adolescentes pero no para el mayor pues estaba acostumbrado a que Peter tomara sus camisas a pesar de tener un armario entero de ropa de diferentes tipos de telas. Ned le dió un regalo y Michelle le regaló un abrazo que según para el trío ya era mucho de su parte.

 

\- Tranquilo Peter, el lunes te daré el obsequio pues mi hermano arruino el que ya tenía. Tuve que encargarlo de nuevo, enserio estaba tan molesta.

 

Tony se marchó al taller a trabajar en mejoras del traje de Spiderman mientras Ned miraba alrededor impresionado por la nueva remodelacion nueva de la cual Stark se encargo, Michelle estaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cama más no mencionó nada de la chaqueta colgada en la pared de Peter. Peter puso música, saco las bolsas de comida chatarra y unas botellas de alcohol, era la hora de las dudas del grupo. Es algo que tienen ellos, si una duda se les aparece por la mente del otro la preguntaran y el cuestionado debe contestar si o si. 

 

\- Empecemos.- Dijo Ned.- MJ, ¿Eres lesbiana? ¿Tu romance con Potts es sexual o...?

 

\- Ah...- El sonrojo de la chica hasta las orejas apareció.- Yo supongo que soy bisexual, ella es amable conmigo... jamás hace algo que yo no quiera, supongo que llevamos una relación seria.

 

\- Eso es lindo.- Peter sonrió diciendo.- Sabes... me gustaría una relación así.

 

\- Pensé que Stark y tu salían.- El muchacho moreno sonaba desconcertado.

 

\- También pensé lo mismo.- Menciono ahora divertida.- Pues tu chaqueta de _El nene de Papi_ suena tan comprometedor.- Peter se puso rojo hasta de los pies.

 

\- ¡E-El señor Stark y yo no....- Bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior y frotando una mano con la otra.- ...no tenemos ese tipo de relación!

 

\- Oh~ pensé que en las noches le decías Papi o algo parecido.- Se burlo Michelle.

 

\- Oh, ¿como tú a Pepper? - Contraatacó el castaño.

 

\- ¡Ja! Lo que pasa aquí es que Pepper no me compra mis caprichos, tu tienes el cuarto repleto de regalos de Stark.- Inquirió la chica. Ned empezó a carcajear, el al parecer es el único que no ha sucumbido ante algún millonario o millonaria.

 

\- El no es mi Papi.- Frunció el ceño inflando sus cachetes mirando los ojos de MJ directamente.

 

\- Pues al menos notificalo de los hechos pues te mira como si fueras suyo.- Peter tembló sonriendo y MJ lo miro acusatoriamente, Ned noto el brillo de los ojos de Peter al escuchar eso.

 

\- Maldición Peter, tu quieres eso, ¿no? - Peter desvío la mirada.- Si, lo deseas.

 

\- ¿Podrían parar de decirlo como si estuviera enfermo? - Se quejó de la vergüenza.- el señor Stark no quiere eso, solo le gusta regalarme cosas y ya. Jamás me ha pedido algo qu-

 

\- No te va a presionar, quiere que te des cuenta solo.- Interrumpió su amigo.- Quiere que le des una señal o algo. ¿El contacto es constante entre ambos? - Peter asintió.

 

\- N-nos abrazamos... lo único.- Ned le sonrió.

 

\- Con eso basta, no se si te darás cuenta que ese hombre no es el más afectivo que digamos. Puedes intentar algo sútil, no que te vayas a ver como una zorra pero si algo sútil.- Esta vez MJ mencionó.

 

Por toda la noche se llevaron hablando del tema molestando a Peter y este intentando cambiar el tema sobre sus pecaminosos deseos, pero ¿lo culpan? Stark sabe muy bien que Peter es homosexual, Peter babea casi cuando mira el cuerpo bien formado del mayor en la mayoría del tiempo, aveces por el desayuno el genio solo utiliza unos calzoncillos Calvin Klein, eso hace a Peter fantasear de como Stark lo puede estampar sobre la alacena, comérselo a besos, mordidas, agarrones y mucho más. Definitivamente iba a seguir los consejos de sus mejores amigos.

 

**[....]**

 

Tony y Peter estaban en el desayuno, Tony vestía un elegante traje que al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer por la mañana pero aún así no rompió la promesa con Peter de siempre desayunar con él. Peter sirvió los platos con huevo, salchichas y fruta para postre junto a un pan tostado.

 

\- Espero que le guste.

 

Tony sonrió, Peter se sentó a un lado de este, empezando a comer, cuando el menor tragó la revoltura de comida miro los ojos de Tony quien disfrutaba del desayuno que tanto empeño le costo al chico. Luego el estudiante volteo los ojos al brazalete de oro que Tony cargaba y se mordió el labio momentáneamente nervioso.

 

\- S-señor Stark.- Tony lo miro a los ojos y trago.

 

\- ¿Sucede algo, Peter? - Peter tosió levemente.

 

\- Su brazalete es muy bonito, me gusta.- Peter sonrió nervioso.- ¿Puedo tener uno idéntico? Ya sabe como para ir a juego.- Tony lo miro impresionado, es verdad que él le compraba todo pero Peter jamás le había pedido algo tan directamente.

 

\- Supongo que sí.- El mayor alzo los hombros.- Como es algo limitado, ya sabes pero podría conseguirlo en una o dos semanas.- Peter hizo un puchero algo adorable y Stark parpadeo varias veces.

 

\- ¿No puede hacer algo para remediar eso? - Peter pauso y lo miro a los ojos directamente.- Ya sabe... ¿Por mí? - Stark se quedo perplejo abrió la boca pero no supo que decir y tosió.

 

\- Supongo.- Se quito el brazalete.- Dame tu mano.- Peter obedeció.- Ten, te lo regalo.- Tomo con cuidado su muñeca y la piel de Peter se erizó, Tony rodeo su muñeca con el brazalete.- Yo puedo conseguir uno en la semana y estaremos a juego, ¿bien? - El chico asintió feliz y se lanzo al mayor abrazando su cuello.

 

\- ¡Gracias! Es muy bonito en verdad.- Peter lo soltó, Tony beso su coronilla y termino su desayuno. Peter hizo lo mismo.

 

\- Te llevare, vamos.

 

Peter sonrió y Tony como lo prometió desde hace unas semanas ha estado llevando a Peter a la escuela todas las mañanas. Ese día Peter no llevo sweter o chaqueta, quería que todos admiraran la belleza de su brazalete.

 

**[....]**

 

Llevaba días inseguro, lo que paso con el brazalete le había puesto feliz pero a la vez eso no significaba nada, pues en si si Tony lo miraba como un hijo solamente quería consentirlo como un padre lo haría, ¿No? Pero aun si lo quisiera como tal si Peter se equivocaba tal vez Tony ya no lo quiera ver jamás. Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía desde ese día, eran vísperas de navidad y aun a May no le daban vacaciones, será la primera víspera que no la pasara con ella y eso hasta cierto punto lo pone triste. Se escucha un toque en su puerta.

 

\- Adelante.- La voz un tanto chillona de Peter resonó en su propia habitación.

 

\- Hey, soy yo.- Tony apareció en la habitación. Peter se sentó adecuadamente.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Inquirió Peter.

 

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- El mayor se acerca a sentarse junto a el chico.

 

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Peter respiro profundamente.- No pasa nada.

 

\- Mmm... me has estado evitando.- Soltó exasperado.- Te noto nervioso, parece que te pondrás a llorar en cualquier momento. Me estas comenzando a preocupar.- Peter nervioso empieza a acariciar el oro de su brazalete.

 

\- Yo...- Se muerde el labio inferior y Tony le toma de las manos.- El otro día estaba con Ned y MJ, ellos dicen que tu eres una especie de Daddy para mi o algo parecido.- Tony tosió levemente.- ¿Lo eres? Es decir... mira esta alcoba, todo en este lugar parece decir "propiedad de Tony Stark."

 

\- Peter...- Tony apretó las manos del chico, sonrió.- Jamás te daría buscando algo a cambio, no te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quieras tampoco, me gusta verte sonreír, te regalo esto y aquello para que lo hagas...- Peter se sonrojo de golpe.

 

\- Yo... el día del brazalete...- Peter se recargo en el hombro de Tony escondiendo su rostro.- Yo lo pedí por... por eso. No puedes decir que no lo pensaste cuando me regalaste esa chaqueta.- Señale la chaqueta de cuero rosado que mostraba las letras bordadas " _El nene de papi._ "

 

\- Si te soy sincero la compré por que me dijeron que esas cosas se utilizaban.- Tony rió un poco. Peter se sintió un idiota.- Aunque la idea no me molesta, ¿Sabes?

 

\- ¿Eh? - El sonrojo de Peter llego a sus orejas y esta vez miro directamente a los ojos a Tony.- ¿Quieres decir... tu me... m-me deseas? - Tony meneo la cabeza divertido.

 

\- Tal vez un poco.- Tony rodeo a Peter por los hombros.- Aunque estoy seguro o al menos un 50% de que te veo observarme cuando estoy en bóxer.

 

\- ¡Lo Sabías! - Se quejó indignado.- ¡Lo hacías apropósito!

 

\- Error, yo me pongo o me quito lo que se me de la gana chico.

 

Peter infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero adorable, Tony tomo la mejilla de Peter acariciando esta, Peter se dejo llevar, ambos se acercaban lentamente para llegar hasta besarse. Luego de esto se separaron, lo dejaron como un beso inocente. 

 

\- Así que... Papi.- Dijo embelesado Peter. Tony se estremeció por el apodo.- Te llevaste mi primer beso, ¿Cómo se siente eso? - Tony impresionado sonrió.

 

\- Supongo que ahora me pertenece.- Ronroneo robando el espacio personal de Peter.- Al igual que tu.-

 

Peter se estremeció, ambos volvieron a besarse el uno al otro hechos bolita en la cama del menor abrazados pasando la noche con facilidad.

 

\- Papi me gusta mucho.

 

\- A mi también me gustas mucho Peter.

 

Así se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados.

 

**[....]**

 

\- ¡Deja de ser tan injusto! - Peter se quejo.- ¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir a la fiesta de Harry?!

 

\- Peter, no me grites.- Suspiro el mayor.- No quiero y ya.

 

\- ¿Es por qué se me declaro, verdad? - Inquirió molesto.- ¡No soy un juguete, no te pertenezco! - Estaba siendo un niño berrinchudo.

 

El problema con Stark no era eso, sino que él estuvo en miles de fiestas como esas y nadie salía virgen de ese lugar, no soltaría a Peter a la boca de los lobos. Aunque ese comentario lo hizo enojarse, jamás lo ha tratado como si fuera un juguete pero oh que si era suyo.

 

\- Peter, para con tu berrinche ahora mismo.- Gruño el mayor, molesto.- No sales y punto, además... es fiesta de universitarios. Vas en tercer año, solo te quieren embriagar y hacer cosas ilícitas.

 

\- ¡Eso no significa que me vaya a dejar! - Peter estaba tan molesto, pues tony ha estado lejos de él estos meses, con el trabajo ya no se acerca a él, ya no lo besa, ni lo abraza, Peter solo quiere buscar el cariño que Tony no le proporciona aunque lo hace inconscientemente.- ¿¡Por que supones que iré tras ellos como una zorra!?

 

\- Para ahí, no pongas palabras en mi boca niño.- Tony se acerco a él de una forma violenta dejando ambos cuerpos cara a cara.- Jamás te he llamado de esa forma y no me gusta que te nombres de esa manera. Aunque hay algo que dijiste erróneamente.- Peter se cruzó los brazos, rodó los ojos y se burlo.

 

\- ¿Qué es en lo que me equivoque, uh? - Tony tomo las muñecas de Peter, lo arrinconó tras la pared posicionando estas en una a cada lado de la cabeza del menor.

 

\- Que "no me perteneces", eres mío Peter.- Peter jadeo al sentir el golpe en su espalda contra la pared, tembló ante la mirada penetrante de Tony.- ¿Acaso te he dicho que no confío en ti? ¿Acaso he mostrado alguna señal de que piense que eres lo que te nombraste a ti mismo? Contéstame Peter.

 

\- No...- Este se mordió los labios lentamente y Stark se relamió los suyos.

 

\- No, ¿Qué? - Tony hizo su voz un poco gruesa, sus ojos se entrecerraron mostrando lo dominante que podían lucir sus órbitas color ámbar. Peter se estremeció, las sensaciones arácnidas hacían de esto un poco más fuerte e intenso.

 

\- No...  _Papi_.- Tony sonrió de lado arrogante.

 

\- Entendiste que eres mío, ¿Verdad? - Chocó sus caderas contra las del pequeño castaño robando un gemido leve que salió de los finos labios.

 

\- Si... solo tuyo.- Los ojos de Peter lucían deseantes y lujuriosos. Tony estaba molesto, mucho de hecho.

 

\- Estoy enojado, Peter.- Soltó las muñecas del chico y se alejo unos pasos de él, dejando a un chico jadeando con una erección en los pantalones.- Si me atrevo a tocarte así no podre controlarme, yo no...- Peter lucía triste como si estuviera dolido, abrazo a Stark como solo el podía hacerlo.

 

\- ¡No! - Lloriqueo.- Por favor ya no me dejes de lado... no lo soportaría, no más.- Tony lo abrazo por los hombros.

 

\- ¿Dejarte de lado? ¿De qué hablas? - Dice confundido. Peter soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y se separo solo un poco para mirar los ojos de Tony directamente.

 

\- Quiero que me beses, me abraces, me  toques... tú sólo un día dejaste de hacerlo, ¿Te aburriste de mí? - Tony sintió que su corazón se achico con esos chillidos y Peter seguía llorando.

 

\- Oye... Peter, mírame.- Stark tomó a Peter de las mejillas, le dio un cálido beso. Peter quiso profundizarlo pero Tony lo separo provocando un respingó por Peter.- No te dejo de lado... no lo hice apropósito, yo en serio quiero hacerte tantas cosas Peter solo... no quiero que te sientas presionado a ello.- Peter negó muchas veces.

 

\- Yo quiero que lo hagas, _tócame, marcame, hazme tuyo Papi, lo necesito_.- Un Peter suplicante por cariño y atención se encontraba a pocos centímetros.-  _Papi, necesito de tus cuidados_.

 

\- Maldita sea niño, uno no puede molestarse contigo.

 

Gruñó y besó a Peter con rudeza provocando un quejido por parte de Peter al igual que las manos más pequeñas rodear el cuello Tony atrayendo con más deseo a su mentor. Tony volvió a azotarlo contra la pared y el castaño gimió en el beso, el joven dio un salto y entrelazo las piernas en la cintura de Stark, Tony tomo sus muslos ayudando al joven arácnido. Tony separo el beso para empezar a besar su cuello, mordisquear, chupar y succionar dejando marcas que de seguro al día siguiente desaparecerán por el poder de curación de Peter, el menor jadeaba levemente entrelazando sus delgados dedos con el cabello áspero de el cuarentón.

 

\- Oh... _Papi..._

 

Tony llevo sus manos al culo redondo de Peter empezando a caminar a la habitación de Tony donde tenían los condones y el lubricante, tal vez este molesto pero no sera tan imbécil como para lastimar al joven castaño. Peter jaló el cabello para atrás de Tony, el mayor se sorprendió un poco hasta que los delgados labios de dulce sabor volvió a tocar sus labios ásperos. Peter disfrutaba de como la barba de Tony le irritaba la piel sin darse cuenta, Tony ya tenía una erección y aún no empezaban, joder que el niño si lo prendía.

 

Con una patada abrió su puerta, abalanzando sus cuerpos a la cama, Peter cayó en la cama, empezó a mover sus caderas para frotar entre sí su propia erección y la del mayor. Tony sobre él besando al chico con cariño pero con deseo, con amor pero con lujuria, con el corazón pero con su cuerpo. Peter acaricio  la espalda del mayor, estaban teniendo una sesión de besos cachondos previos a lo sexual y a Tony le encantaba poder extender sus manos por los muslos, culo, caderas, cintura, costillas, abdomen, pecho del muchacho pues simplemente todo era tan perfecto. Tony se separo momentáneamente para besar la mejilla, frente, la punta de la nariz, ojos, pómulos del chico.

 

\- Te amo, Peter.

 

\- Yo también,  _Papi_.

 

Aún con ese mismo ambiente Peter besó a Tony de forma dulce pero hambrienta a la vez, Tony deslizo sus manos hacia las caderas de Peter justo en el límite de la tela de su camisa de seda alzando esta de poco a poco metiendo sus manos adentro tocando piel a piel con sus grandes manos la pequeña figura de Peter, con cuidado llego a los pezones acariciando suavemente robando un gemido por  parte del estudiante luego de eso le quita completamente la camisa dejando su pecho completo a su mereced separando un poco sus labios para unirlos una vez más. Peter baja las piernas a los costados de Tony estando en bandeja de plata para el hombre del que tiene un crush imposible, aunque ya no tan imposible.

 

Tony acaricia con sus manos la piel desnuda del joven, Peter empieza a bajar las manos por la espalda de Tony hasta llegar al límite de la camisa por la parte de atrás y meter sus manos dentro de ella mientras la alza acariciando toda la columna vertebral hasta volver a separar sus labios para solo quitarle la polera a Tony dejando el brillante reactor brillante en el pecho y Peter jadeo de lo hermoso que se miraba el hombre. Una vez más se besaron con ganas, pasión, deseo; Peter paso su mano a los cabellos color chocolate de Tony y Tony tomo la pequeña cintura de Peter pegando los cuerpos, Peter gimió por el frío metal del reactor tocar su piel.

 

\- Vamos, bebé. Di qué eres.- Gruñó Tony por lo bajo y Peter lloriqueo. 

 

-  _El nene de papi_.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaa he vuelto con este Oneshot subido de tono pero sin llegar a mostrar todo ewe
> 
> Me siento como en el meme de: Usted es diabólico xdxdxd
> 
> En serio agradezco su apoyo, sobre todo en lo que respecta a la falta de actualización por la Semana Starker.
> 
> Bueno, aqui finalizo yo hoy aquí mañana volveré con Citas de café no lo olviden, los amo


End file.
